This invention relates to garage door actuation systems and particularly providing temporary access permission for some user or users while maintaining near-permanent access permission for other users.
In modern society, homeowners frequently have products delivered to their homes or admit workers to their homes to perform prearranged tasks. This usually involves the inconvenience of scheduling a time of arrival by the outsiders and the scheduling of homeowner time to meet and admit them. The some cases, the keys to the house may be given to the outsiders, however, given the ease of key copying, lending keys is not a situation undertaken lightly.
The garage door of many homes is controlled by a garage door opening apparatus which protects from unwanted uses by means of electronically transmitted and received access codes. The access codes and their use provide sufficient security that for many homeowners the garage door is one of the primary means of entering and exiting the house. Since the access codes of many garage door opening apparatuses are changeable, house access could be provided to outsiders by giving them an access code transmitter or access to a keypad type access code sender. After the outsiders no longer have a need to access the house, the garage door actuating apparatus could then be reprogrammed to new codes for continued high security. Although the reprogramming of existing garage door opening apparatus may provide a partial solution to the outside worker access problem, the reprogramming after the outsider use takes time and in some cases many never be done. Also, during a period of reprogrammed use it is possible that other regular users will be denied access and/or they may have to reprogram their access code transmitters.
A need exists for a door security system which provides access to outsiders for a limited period, does not limit access to regular users and which automatically removes the limited access by outsiders with little or no service inconvenience to regular users.